


that sofa scene

by nastally



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fanart, I'm Going to Hell, Inspired by my own fic, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally
Summary: I drew fanart forRight until the ends of the Earth. It's very NSFW.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	that sofa scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right until the ends of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345121) by [nastally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally). 

> So, hey, sometimes I draw. There was one scene in particular in my ficlet _Right until the ends of the Earth_ which I liked so much, I felt compelled to draw it. It's a sketch, excuse the roughness, but as I am all written out after this amazing week I thought I would present you with this today! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I can't draw Roger or his hair to save my life. lol
> 
> I hope you like it anyway!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185412286@N08/49037696583/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
